1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new technology pertaining to the adjustable catch for the drawer slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a pulling adjustable catch illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,464 in which the adjustable catch 3′ is installed at the front end of the slide track 1′, a retaining block 4′ which is permitted to swing at a certain angle with the catch 3′. There is a dented bumper 5′ at the front end of the outer slide panel 2. The inner rim of the bottom of the catch 3′ has a catch tail 31′ with a section of teeth 32′. The retaining block 4′ has a stop pin 41′ with one ball end touching the catch tail 31′ of the catch 3′ and one tooth end 42′ meshed to the teeth section 32′ of the catch 3′ permitting multi-stage angular regulation of swing. When the angle is properly adjusted till the flange 43′ falls into the dented bumper 5′ of the outer slide panel 2′, the pulling force to pull outward of the drawer slide 1′ is therefore set up.
It is sure that this design of adjustable catch will achieve the predetermined pulling force for pulling outward the slide track 1′, however, the swing angular adjustment of the retaining block 4′ within the adjustable catch 3′ is troublesome, requiring special tool and strength, inconvenient for general operators.